


i keep my ends out for the tie that binds

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Sub Victor Nikiforov, first time having to use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Viktor loves those times when his freedom is an illusion.





	i keep my ends out for the tie that binds

**Author's Note:**

> the revisions this shit went through,,, my god

Viktor _longs_ for it. He longs for the clinking of metal around his wrists, the drag of rope over rawed skin, the whispering shift of silk across his eyes, the pressure of hard rubber in his mouth. He wants it, craves it, is willing to beg for it. When Yūri sits with him after practice, or when they're out in town, or in the kiss and cry after competitions, he'll hold Viktor’s wrist instead of his hand and send a thrill through his entire body. It's borderline ridiculous, but it's… almost comforting, in a way. For a man who's spent almost his entire life in control of himself and most everyone around him, being able to let go and float in someone else’s hold for a while is utterly blissful. 

   It's not often he outright asks for it — after all, he says, Yūri knows him better than he knows himself sometimes — but when he does, Yūri is all too happy to give in to his breathless begging.  
One such night where he needed it came soon after the Grand Prix Final, after hordes of paparazzi descended upon Viktor after the announcement of his return to skating. He couldn't seem to walk through the streets of St. Petersburg unhindered at any time of day no matter how hard he tried. He all but crashed into his apartment, leaning against the closed door and letting out a deep breath. 

   "Viktor?” Yūri came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. He was wearing an apron — a fucking adorable apron, no less, decorated with smiling cartoon cupcakes — and the sight of him was so endearing that Viktor almost melted entirely before he could move again. He sighed before pushing away from the door and walking over to Yūri, wrapping him in a hug. Yūri draped the towel over his own shoulder and held Viktor close, swaying with him for a moment. 

   “Hard day?” He asked softly. Viktor scoffed, nuzzling Yūri’s neck. 

   “Hard day, hard week, hard month. Pick one.” Yūri laughed softly in his ear and _oh_ , Viktor just wanted to be held by him forever, soft and warm and taken care of, never having to make his own decisions. Maybe someday. Today though, he just needed to let go for a little while. He kissed Yūri’s neck softly, mouthing at the skin a little before Yūri gently pulled away. 

   “Come on, let's go to bed.” He took off his apron and hung it up in the kitchen, grabbing Viktor’s hand and pulling him along.

—

A shiver went through Viktor as he pulled at his ropes experimentally. They were wrapped all around him, binding his arms behind his back and holding them gently in place, crisscrossing in a mostly decorative manner over his torso. His hips had been propped up to avoid unnecessary strain on his shoulders. A soft hand touched his chest and he immediately pressed into it, whimpering when it was pulled away. 

   “Shh, shh,” Yūri murmured. “No squirming around, understand?” Viktor nodded, taking a shaky breath. He took a moment to catalogue everything he was sensing; the deep darkness of the blindfold, the gentle caress of the ropes, the comforting presence of Yūri propping himself up over him. Yūri dragged a hand through Viktor’s hair, still damp from the quick shower he'd taken beforehand. 

   “What are your colors?” Yūri asked. They always went through this routine before a scene started, making sure they were both confident going in. 

   “Green for okay, yellow for slow down, red for stop.” Viktor replied. 

   “And you remember your safeword?” Viktor nodded. 

   “Yeah, silver.” Yūri smiled, pressing a tender kiss to Viktor’s forehead. Viktor tilted his head back with a sigh as Yūri kissed down his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin ever so delicately. Hands roamed over Viktor's skin, pressing and grabbing and rubbing, catching on the ropes slightly. His skin felt tingly all over, and he chased the feeling, pressing up against Yūri as best as he could and moaning softly. Yūri’s hands were quick to hold him down, his voice coming as a whisper a moment later as he told him again not to move. 

   “After all, my good, sweet Viktor wouldn't want to get punished, would he?” He asked gently. Viktor shook his head, tucking his face into Yūri’s neck. Yūri moved back and straddled Viktor’s hips, holding onto some of the rope on his chest. 

   “What do you want, Vitya?” Viktor bit his lip and rubbed his hips against Yūri's. 

   “A-anything you want.” It was like a game they played; Yūri would ask what Viktor wanted, and Viktor would put on an air of pliancy while making a silent request all along. Yūri would then smile, even if Viktor couldn't see, the curve of his lips taking on a certain aroused edge that it only got when Viktor was bound up beneath him like this or submitting in some other way to him. It was delicious, _Viktor_ was delicious, and Yūri wanted to devour him.

   Apparently, Viktor wanted that tonight too. 

Yūri moved along Viktor's body without another word, kissing down the length of his torso and gently pulling down his briefs. The elastic band dragging over his half hard cock sent sparks up his spine, a quiet moan leaving his mouth and a soft laugh from Yūri coming as a reply. Yūri pulled away, stopped touching Viktor for a moment, admiring him all wrapped up like a present. Viktor flinched slightly at a surprise kiss on his thigh, but relaxed as soft little kisses continued up and down his skin, moving to his other leg as well. 

   His legs were draped over Yūri’s shoulders as Yūri continued moving kisses up his thighs, a quiet whimper escaping Viktor as Yūri kissed slowly up his length, tongue darting out to lick at the tip. He slid his mouth over the head, suckling gently and humming, Viktor reacting with a loud moan and a full body shiver. Yūri slowly moved farther down the shaft, bobbing his head and pausing every once in a while to check in on Viktor. The man in question was reduced to moaning and whimpering, too overwhelmed by the deprivation of his sight and ability to move to even think, let alone talk. 

   After a while, Yūri pulled off, crawling over Viktor to lean down and kiss him gently. Viktor groaned at the taste of himself on Yūri’s lips, kissing back eagerly. Yūri hummed, peppering kisses all over Viktor’s face. 

   “Do you want to come tonight, Vitya?” Viktor nodded, lifting his head and kissing what he assumed was Yūri’s chest, his lips meeting soft, worn fabric. 

   "Wanna — wanna come, and want you to fuck me, slowly.” Yūri pressed a kiss to his forehead, running hands through his hair. 

   “Anything you need.” Yūri said with a hum. Viktor sighed softly as Yūri took his length back into his mouth, quickly finding a good rhythm to slowly unwind Viktor in his hands. Viktor was all too happy to let it happen, coming into Yūri’s mouth with a whine a few minutes later. Yūri pulled off after a moment, panting slightly. He tugged off his shirt and wiped his mouth with it, tossing it aside. 

   “Better?” He asked, and Viktor nodded, relaxed fully on the bed. Yūri reached over to rifle through the bedside table for the lube and a condom. He set down the condom for now and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, pleasantly surprised when he found he could push two into Viktor easily. 

   “Aw, were you that eager for me, Vitya?” Yūri purred, moving Viktor’s blindfold up off his face. “Couldn't wait for me to tie you up and give you more pleasure than you can stand?” Viktor moaned, his head tipping back. He whined when Yūri's hand stilled, looking back up and meeting darkened eyes. 

   “Don't stop looking, Vitya. Don't stop watching me take you apart, understand?” Viktor swallowed audibly, panting slightly when he nodded his head in affirmation. Yūri was satisfied with that and started moving his hand again, twisting his wrist as if searching for something. The groan that came from Viktor after a few moments of this brought a wicked grin to Yūri's face, and he stopped his hand again to gently rub Viktor's prostate. The older man’s breathing came quicker as Yūri continued, and soon enough he was all but gasping out ‘yellow.’  
Yūri stopped, shifting his fingers slightly as Viktor panted, his chest heaving. 

   “You okay?” Yūri asked after letting him calm down, rubbing his free hand over Viktor's stomach and chest. Viktor huffed a laugh, closing his eyes. 

   “God, I can't keep up with you. You get so aggressive when you're like this.” Yūri hummed at that, sweeping his fingers inside Viktor again, pulling a wheeezed curse out of him. 

   “Mm, like what?” Yūri asked innocently. Viktor opened his mouth to answer just as Yūri pressed down on his sweet spot, whatever words he had in mind turning into a loud moan. Yūri smirked, sliding another finger into Viktor easily and spreading them, noting when his lover’s noises changed in pitch and length. 

   “Aah, a-hah, Yūri, please —” Another moan, “Please, please fuck me, _please_ …” Yūri smiles at Viktor's strained begging, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on a towel before standing to slide off his pants and underwear. He climbed back onto the bed when he was done, giving Viktor a quick kiss before leaning back to put on the condom. 

   “Well, since you asked so nicely…” Once Yūri had made sure everything was in place and had slicked himself up, he paused for a moment of consideration before rolling Viktor over and pulling his hips up, running his hands appreciatively over his ass. Viktor pressed up into the attention, but whined in need, his hands clenching and unclenching behind his back. He bit his lip, unsure if more pleading was going to work, but Yūri could see the cogs spinning in his head. He stroked a hand along Viktor’s side soothingly, bringing it up to his lips. Without a second thought, Viktor took two of Yūri’s fingers in his mouth, not really doing anything, just holding them there. Yūri smiled, patting Viktor’s thigh. 

   “ _Good_ boy, Vitya. You can suck on them if you want.” Viktor shook his head, knowing it would only distract him. He closed his eyes, resting his face on the pillow sideways as Yūri lined up and pushed inside him slowly, Viktor giving a low moan at the feeling. The noise was a little muddled through Yūri’s fingers, but at least he wasn't biting his lip anymore. Yūri started off slowly, evenly, holding onto the ropes around Viktor’s arms as he thrusted. He watched the tension in his lover’s shoulders and back, but was unsatisfied that it wasn't leaving. 

   “Vitya, relax,” He murmured in Viktor’s ear after leaning down. “I'm in control. You don't need to have any power over anything right now.” He paused a moment. “Let go, _моя любовь_.” Viktor shuddered and moaned again, nodding slowly. Yūri pressed a few soft kisses down the nape of his neck before straightening back up again, rewarding Viktor with a sharp thrust of his hips. He picked up a steady pace after that, still with his fingers in Viktor’s mouth. Viktor arched into every touch, pushing his hips back. Yūri simply smiled and squeezed the older man’s side, pulling a moan from him and making him go still. Viktor tried to plead for Yūri to go faster, do more, just fucking _move_ for Christ’s sake, but Yūri didn't respond, just waited until his lover’s frustration had run its course, until he was simply resting there and panting and letting slip an occasional whimper.

   Yūri took both his hands off Viktor, making him whine at the loss of contact. Why he was complaining when he still had Yūri's cock in his ass, the younger man didn't know, but he hadn't subbed for Viktor in a while, so he didn't remember the feeling of that particular desperation too well, especially not now with Viktor clenching around him greedily and making all rational thought fly out the window. 

   “Now, now, Vitya, aren't you the one who said you wanted me to fuck you slowly?” Yūri asked sweetly, trailing a finger down Viktor’s spine. “Who would I be to deny you?” Viktor groaned, pressing his face into the pillow for a moment. 

   “New request? Please, for the love of all that is good and holy, can you _move faster_?” Yūri smiled, his hands both moving to grip Viktor’s hips. 

   “Only because you're so sweet for me.” A moan ripped out of Viktor’s throat when Yūri started moving, starting off shallow at first, but hard, moving Viktor's whole body with each thrust. Soon, the movements gained depth, Yūri almost pulling all the way out before slamming back in, rattling moans and whimpers and other, unnameable noises from Viktor's chest. 

   “A-ah, yes, yes, Yū-ri, _yes_ , fuckfuckfuck —” Viktor completely lost control of his mouth as Yūri drove into him, very soon losing the ability to even verbalize as he arched his back and begged without words for Yūri to take him apart and put him back together later, to make him forget about the world outside of skin on skin and hushed praises whispered into sensitive ears. Yūri was eager to comply, slowly plucking at that one loose strand in Viktor’s mind that would unravel the tangled yarn in his brain. That unraveling came soon enough; a few more thrusts from Yūri, a hand lightly cupping Viktor's throat, a gentle kiss to his back and it was all over. Viktor came undone once more all over a towel below him, broken moans lost into the sheets and cries of overstimulation pushed out of him by Yūri still fucking into him in earnest. Yūri followed Viktor down over that edge soon enough, his hands gripping his lover’s hips hard enough to bruise as he moaned loudly. His hips kept snapping forward as he rode out his release, a few tears falling down Viktor's cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure of the whole situation. 

   When Yūri finally pulled himself out of the post-orgasm haze, his first order of business was taking off the condom and getting a whimpery, panting Viktor out of his ropes. Once that was done, he pulled the dirty towel off the bed and rolled Viktor over, wiping down down his stomach and chest. Viktor was grabbing at his arms and face, eyes hazy and pleading. Yūri shushed him gently as he cleaned them up before lying down and pulling Viktor into his arms, bringing up the blanket. 

   “Shh, shh, I'm right here, Vitya, it's okay, I have you. It's okay.” Yūri murmured, stroking a hand over his hair. Viktor wrapped himself around Yūri, sighing deeply. Yūri kissed his forehead, humming a lullaby that he'd picked up from Viktor that seemed to be soothing to him. Viktor relaxed little by little in Yūri's arms until he finally opened his eyes again, looking up at Yūri blearily. Yūri brushed Viktor’s bangs out of his face, smiling and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

   “You okay? Feeling better?” Viktor nodded, burrowing into Yūri's chest.

   "You need anything?” Viktor shook his head, kissing Yūri's collarbone. 

   “Jus’ you.” He mumbled, and Yūri nodded in response. 

   “Of course, Vitya. I'll be right here."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are always encouraged and appreciated ^v^


End file.
